Modern FairyTail
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Magdolyn, the former city of Magnolia lost all its magic. Eventually it came back but will the residents accept it's return? A story in parts. First five chapters are the story of Kimberly, a newly discovered ice mage. The rest is currently in the process of being written.
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly sat with her back against the side of a Sinclair's gas station. The place wasn't very busy and was always quiet. Kimberly - Kimber for short - liked the peace and quiet.  
Today was a very special day. It was Kimber's birthday. She'd just turned 21 but wasn't very excited about it. Kimber had lived her whole life as an orphan with no idea what she'd do for a job when she got older. Here she was now with no job and any belongings except for the t-shirt and jeans she wore that were kind of stained and torn at the bottom of her pant legs. Kimber was officially homeless instead of an orphan. Other than the fact it was her birthday, Kimber's life was about to change.

It all started when a couple of young thugs showed up at her quiet place with their ATV's. They were a mix of boys and girls. Most of them were making out which proved that some of them were boy/girlfriends. Kimber, not wanting to hear all the noise they were making covered her ears with her hands.  
One of the thugs noticed her and came over. She looks away, not wanting trouble as the guy kneels down next to her.  
"What's your name, pretty lady?" he sounded pretty young when he asked her that. He reaches over and pulls her face so she was facing him.  
"Kimberly." she answered hoping he'd go away.  
But he didn't. Instead he asked, "How would you like to join us? I'm Ryan, but the team calls me Tiger."  
Kimber shakes her head. "I don't want to join your team." she said.  
Kimber knew that this could be an opportunity to do something in this miserable life of hers, but did she want to join a bunch of thugs who didn't know right from wrong?  
The boy leaned in close to her ear, which aren't covered by her hands anymore.  
"If you change your mind, I'll be standing right there with my ATV." he said pointing at the ATV that had a blonde chick standing next to it. He then stands up and walks over to the girl and kisses her while groping her bottom.  
Watching the boy make out with his girlfriend made Kimber eager for human contact. She liked when it was peaceful and quiet here but she missed human interaction. But interact with a gang of young thugs. That wasn't her. She had to think fast or this opportunity might never happen for her again.  
Getting up as the teens were getting ready to leave she walks over to Ryan.  
Looking up from starting his engine he sees her.  
"You've finally decided to join the team?" he asked.  
The blonde chick sitting behind him gave Kimber a rude look.  
Kimber ignored her. "Yes. You can call me Kimber, short for Kimberly."  
"Alrighty then. You can ride with Car, short for Carson." said Ryan, pointing at a guy with a helmet that practically covered his whole head. "Yo, Carson! Let the new girl ride with you!"  
Carson turned his head to look where Ryan was and saw the new girl. He waved her over.  
She goes over and sits behind him as he revs the engine of his ATV.  
Once they pull out onto the road, Kimber wraps her arms tightly around Car. Being homeless she'd never ridden an ATV before, but this felt good. The wind blowing her hair out behind her, she loved it.  
With one hand, Car had loosened her hold on him a bit claiming she was depriving him of oxygen with her tight grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours of driving later, they end up stopping in front of a sewer entrance.  
Ryan hopped off of his ATV and stood near the entrance. "I planned a little detour guys." he said facing the team. His girlfriend looked a little disgusted.  
"We're going in there, Ryan?" she asked as if she really didn't want to go.  
"Relax, Tiffany. The sewers aren't that bad." he reassured her.  
They made their into the sewers and found their path blocked by a dead end. They stood on an overhang and below them was sewer water and the exit.  
Ryan climbs up on the rail and takes off his belt while holding onto a pole with a cord that led straight toward the exit like a zip line. Hanging his belt on the cord, he grips both ends of the belt and slides down the cord. Reaching the exit, he waves for the others to do the same.  
The few who had belts went but Kimber stayed. She had a feeling that she wouldn't make it and she didn't know how to swim. She tried thinking of another way to get across like some stairs or a slide. Thinking of the slide and not knowing she was using magical energy to do this, the sewer water starts vibrating and a glossy slide of ice emerges from the water.  
The remaining team of thugs that didn't cross over to the other side stared amazed at what magically appeared before them.  
Kimber stepped forward for a more closer look at her handiwork. Feeling a little weary, she gets on it and slides down making it to the exit. The others on the overhang did the same and slid down.  
Winded from using magic that she didn't know of and the slide, she sits down on the cool cement.  
Ryan, just up ahead, is arguing with his girlfriend.  
"I didn't know we'd be leaving the ATV's!" yelled Ryan.  
"Now how are we going to get to the hideout! How Ryan!?" said Tiffany angrily.  
Kimber hated their angry voices and tried thinking of something that wouldn't make them angry, like moving the ATV's to this side of the sewers just outside. As soon as she thought it, a wave of energy emits from her and the ATV's appear outside the exit. Without knowing, ice had moved the vehicles from their previous spots.  
One of the team members noticed the ATV's and went to tell Ryan and Tiffany.  
As everyone went out the exit, Kimber stood up and almost fell because of how drowsy she was yet she didn't know why.  
One of them, a male with blonde hair and about 18-19 years old stood by the exit watching her.  
She walked towards the exit and nearly fell on him but he grabbed her arm to steady her.  
"Are you alright? You look a little tired." he asked, putting an arm around her to hold her up.  
"I-I'm fine." she replied, eyelids heavy she lets him lead her. They make their way to his ATV. A dirty blonde chick sat waiting for him.  
"Hillary, go ride with Car. I'm gonna have Kimber ride with me." he ordered.  
Hillary scoffed as she got up to sit with Carson.  
"I'm Ben, by the way. I hope you don't mind riding with me." said Ben.  
Kimber shook her head. She didn't mind. Ben hopped onto the ATV and Kimber hopped on behind him. Hugging him close, she fell asleep on his back as they drove out onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

For more than an hour it started to get dark and they all stopped for camp in an abandoned barn. Ben took Kimber far from where the others were sleeping and into one of the back stalls. They sat down on the hay and Ben started caressing her hair at the side of her face.  
Kimber knew what would happen. She'd seen it a few times with people at the bar across the street from the Sinclair's gas station. She'd just get curious and want to know what happens next. She knew what happens and she wanted to try it out. She leans in to kiss Ben. He notices the gesture and puts his lips on hers and they kiss. His hands move around her, taking in her petite size. They get their shirts off and Kimber sits on top of him, puzzled.  
Ben notices the puzzled look on her face.  
"It's your first time, isn't it?" he asked knowing it to be true.  
Kimber nods. She didn't know what to do next.  
"Then let me lead." he said pulling her in close. They end up only getting two hours of sleep before morning.

Waking up to find herself in her underwear lying in hay, she grabs her pants and starts putting them on.  
Once she's dressed, she goes outside to where everyone is and sees Ben get smacked on the face by his girlfriend, Hillary. She sees Kimber and gives her an angry look.  
Kimber walks over to Car to see a ginger haired girl sitting behind him. Car looks at her.  
"You can ride with Paul over there." he told her pointing at a guy with long brown hair and shades on in the back of the group.  
Kimber walks over to Paul, who looks at her and whistles.  
"You're one hot girl, Kimber." he complimented her as she got on behind him.  
She put her arms around him and felt his muscles go tense. Not knowing that Paul had a wicked smile on his face, Kimber starts to feel scared about riding with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading out onto the road they drove the rest of the way to their hideout which was an old abandoned factory.  
Hopping off the ATV and keeping her distance from Paul, two members walk towards her. They grab her arms and hold her there like a prisoner.  
A guy with black messy hair who was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and jeans walks up to her. He takes a puff of his cigarette and holds it with two fingers to his side.  
"I didn't think we'd find one but we do indeed have ourselves a mage here boys." he said blowing a puff of smoke at Kimber's face.  
She turned her face away and made an ick noise from the smell of the smoke. "A mage?" she asked when the smoke cleared.  
The guy in the leather jacket gave a small laugh. "Hasn't anything weird happened since you joined my gang?" he asked her instead.  
Kimber remembers the ice slide and the ATV's appearing on the exit side of the sewer. She did that? With magic?  
She tried using magic to escape the people who were holding her but nothing happened.  
"Take her to the lab, then after you get a magic sample lock her in the freezer." said the guy in the leather jacket.  
She was then taken to where the guy had told his members to take her. After having some blood taken, they lock her in a freezer that appeared to not be working anymore. The cold chill in the room felt comforting to her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Being woken up when a gang member walked in holding shackles, she makes an attempt to escape trying to use her magic ability but ends up getting punched in the stomach. She falls to the ground clutching her stomach as the guy attaches the shackles to her wrists. She sees a weird symbol painted on both cuffs.  
"Huh?" she said, dumbfounded.  
"Magic deficiency handcuffs. Try using your magic now." said the guy.  
She thought of making a giant boulder of ice appear over the guy's head but nothing happened. He smiled ruefully at her attempt to use magic.  
"So what? I don't even know how to use the magic I have so how can I know if it even worked?" she asked.  
"Easy. I'll show you the prototype that the boss worked on." he replied, locking the door after he left to get the thing he mentioned.  
He came back holding a gun that had a clear blue vial grafted into the center of it.  
"Meet the Freeze Gun 2000." he said before shooting a blast of ice at the wall behind her. A thin layer of ice covered the wall.  
Kimber was shocked. That vial had to be from her blood which explained that she really was a mage.  
He shoots a blast of ice at her feet, freezing them in an ice block. Since she didn't know that ice magic couldn't harm her, she just sat there and did nothing.  
"That should hold you." said the guy before leaving. With the door locked, her wrists shackled, and feet frozen she had a dim chance of escaping.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday they collected more blood from her and fed her meals. Ben sometimes came in with her meals and chatted with her, telling her how much he regretted helping bring her here.  
Everyday this happened until two mages came to save her.

The factory came crashing down in a fury of flames. A girl stood in the midst of the destruction. She wore a tank top and skinny jeans. A scarf she cherished and kept close to her was around her neck.  
A boy walked up right next to her. He had navy blue messy hair and wore a t-shirt and jeans with a tan trench coat. Around his neck was a silver cross that he cherished and kept close to him.  
"We're supposed to find a mage here but you blew everything up!" argued the male mage.  
"It would of took forever if we did it your way!" the female mage argued back.

Kimber had heard what sounded like chaos outside the freezer walls. She now could hear the sound of two people arguing and wanted them to stop. She hated loud noises.  
With a loud creak, the freezer walls fell down crushing rubble.

The two mages stopped arguing to find what they were looking for. The male mage walks up to Kimber and removes the shackles by covering them in ice and shattering them along with the block of ice freezing her feet together.  
"I could have melted that ice block." said the female mage.  
"It's not ordinary ice, Jaressa. In order to break it, it needed an ice mage's touch. Now don't be angry with me. You got to destroy the building." said the male mage as calmly as he could. He helped Kimber up. Kimber just stared at them both.  
"Oh. Where are our manners? I'm Tom and this is Jaressa. What's your name?" the male mage introduced himself and his partner.  
"Um..." Kimber began.  
"We've saved you and now we better get out of here before they wake up." interrupted Jaressa.  
"Oh. That's right. We'd better go. You can tell us your name on the way to the guild." said Tom, taking Kimber's hand. He leads her with Jaressa to the car.  
As they get in the car; Tom in the driver's seat, Kimber in the passenger seat, and Jaressa in the back seat; they drive off.  
Before they are able to get far the guy in the leather jacket stands within the ruins of the factory aiming the freeze gun at the car.  
Thinking that it's a normal gun, Tom understands that it's not when the guy fires the weapon. Ice comes flying towards them but Tom gets to it in time to stop it by leaning out the window to cast a spell. "Ice Impact!" he commanded forming a big ice drill and aiming it towards the guy which also crushed the ice aimed at them.  
Because Tom did that, Kimber had to take the wheel. Jaressa could have done it but she was ill at the moment.  
Tom took the wheel back from Kimber. As Tom drove, Kimber sat in silence relishing all that had happened. The two people that sat before her were mages. She'd thought they didn't exist but that was before she'd learned that she was one too.  
She looked in the back at Jaressa who was laid out on the seat clutching her stomach.  
"Pay no mind to her. It's the token that gives her motion sickness." said Tom. He'd noticed her looking back at Jaressa.  
"Token?" asked Kimber, confused.  
"The scarf around her neck. It gives her the strength and weaknesses of the one she represents." he said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Who does she represent?" asked Kimber, a whole bunch of questions on her mind.  
"I'm not telling you until you tell me your name." he said.  
"I'm Kimberly but you can call me Kimber. Apparently I'm an ice mage too." she said.  
Tom smirked at that. He'd be teaching another with the same ability as him.  
"Jaressa represents Natsu Dragneel, the great Fire Dragonslayer." he said.  
"Do you represent anyone?" she asked.  
"Yes. I represent Gray Fullbuster, the great ice Devilslayer. I'll also be your teacher back at the guild." he replied.  
"Guild? What's a guild?"  
"Nakama. That's where family is. It's called...

...NEW FAIRYTAIL."

 **The End**


End file.
